Love me Like You Do
by Nordic Nonsense
Summary: SPARTANS were never meant to fall in love, especially not with a foul mouthed ODST Lieutenant who also has feelings for said SPARTAN. Can a night of Earthbound leave change the tides in a war of love? (Master Chief/OC Smut Oneshot. Read at your own risk! *Rewrite of Loving me As I Am* Rated M for Smut and Swearing) And once again, dedicated to my love EmeraldxLady.


Lieutenant Hannah Isbell slowed her running but it did nothing to slow her racing heart. She breathed deeply, inhaling the sweet, somewhat sultry air of Reach. The jungle climate made it more difficult to run but that didn't mean that she couldn't do it. No, she had standards to live up to what with her title of ODST, AKA Helljumper under her belt. She could run, shoot a gun and kill any one of those Covenant 'sonsabitches' just as well as her male cohorts. She couldn't possibly let herself get squishy on shore leave, not with the promise of blood hanging in the air almost as thick as the jungle itself.

Hannah grabbed the towel out of her bag and wrapped it around her neck like a movie star's scarf and shoved her loose bangs out of her face, wishing she had more bobby pins on hand to hold them back. Picking up the rest of her bag, she pulled out a timer and smirked down at the time. She was still 5 minutes ahead of the male average for the 8 mile run and even that was for the 18 to 28 group. Suddenly, she felt tired and hot and like she needed a cold shower...especially when she realized that someone was storming down the base track where she had just been running a few minutes earlier. All of the sudden, like a bat out of hell, someone flew past her, skidding on the loosely packed dirt to stop in front of her.

"Damn, Chief that was like..." She stopped the clock again and frowned, "Shit, and I thought my time was killer."

Master Chief John 117 merely shrugged and leaned down to grab his water bottle. He was even wearing his usual black bodysuit that would have made anyone else keel over and die in the muggy heat. "It's a gift, I guess."

"Yeah, a gift my ass. Are you ready to go shower up, Master of the Track?" Hannah flashed him a grin and he merely chuckled and ran a hand through his buzzed brown hair, sending sweat everywhere, "Ugh! John, seriously?"

He looked down at his best friend with mild annoyance and then rolled his eyes, "Yes, I am beyond ready for a shower, _ma'am_." He said the last ma'am cynically, making Hannah snort as she took a swig of her own water. The two headed back towards the barracks of Fort Grant, the silence between them comfortable and actually rather nice after an hour of heavy metal screaming in Hannah's ears.

The two had been best friends for about as long as Hannah had been an ODST, since their training and SPARTAN training were done in tandem for a time. Of course, then there was the time Hannah had backed him up when they had gone out on a mission, saving his ass with her squadron not once but twice. While she wasn't as gifted as a SPARTAN when it came to sniping, Hannah was still deadly and got the job done. Since then, whenever the two had shore leave or leave in general, they attempted to spend time together, even if that meant either one blowing off his or her training. (Hannah had gotten caught far more than once but John was more like a 7' ninja. Hannah tended to be more like a 5'8" bull in a China shop when it came to sneaking around.)

"God, I am so hungry," Hannah complained, pulling her long chestnut colored locks from its respective bun, "I wonder if they're still serving chow."

"Assuming how it's already 1800, I highly doubt that. But maybe if you ask nicely..." John said, a hint of teasing in his deep voice.

Hannah scoffed, "You know me better than that. I don't ask nicely." She took another swig of water, "Hey! Maybe they left out cookies!"

John shot her a look, "Lieutenant Hannah C. Isbell, Helljumper extraordinaire and sniper supreme wants...cookies?"

"Fuck yeah she does! Come on, Chief. I just ran like...8 miles. Plus, you burn through about four times the amount I burn through. Or ice cream. I wonder if the mess hall has ice cream..."

"You are really something else."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She flashed him another grin and he gave her a look that made her heart take off like a sprinter. How lost she could get in those brown eyes! Of course, she would never tell John that she was absolutely and hopelessly in love with him due to the fact she didn't want to spoil a perfectly fantastic friendship. She knew that most SPARTANs didn't even really have a sex drive and that suited them just fine. However, Hannah knew that when it came to her sex drive, hers was overactive and usually focused on one person, which she hated to admit. Of course, she had been around the block a time or two with a Marine or civvy but her heart always belonged to John.

Her own brown eyes flicked over towards the barracks building and she sighed. Fortunately, with the rank of Lieutenant and her female genitalia came the staterooms reserved for officers and high ranking civilians, not to mention SPARTANs. However, this privilege did not come without a price. She had to share a bathroom was the enlisted women and that meant gossip, too much perfume and heels that reminded Hannah of torture devices. So what if they were in the UNSC? Shore leave meant party time and during these times of death and despair, morale was quickly running dry. Hannah fully supported the younger women going out but if she ever got wind of someone taking advantage of her girls, she would be on that person like white on rice.

"Take it as you will. Want to meet out here in 20 minutes? See if we can't go get some food?" John questioned as they stopped at the front of the barracks. Hannah nodded and mounted the steps.

"Hell yeah. Trust me, those cookies are as good as demolished." With a two fingered salute, she took the steps two at a time and found her stateroom quickly, stripping out of her sweaty clothes and wrapping a towel around her curvaceous figure. With that, she padded down to the bathroom that was already teeming with junior enlisted girls and even a few Ensigns that stood around, gossiping with the other women.

"Lieutenant, we saw you talking with Master Chief earlier today," One of the thirds said with a wiggle of her expertly plucked eyebrows, "Are you guys...you know?"

"No, we're not," Hannah responded mildly, dropping her towel to step into one of the open stalls, "You know the rules, I'm sure. Enlisted and Commissioned can't date anyways, not with times like these. Or any times for that matter." What Hannah really wanted to say was, _'drop that right now because it will only get you into trouble, Missy.'_

"That's really too bad," Another girl cooed sympathetically, "I think you and the Chief would be really cute together."

"They also have suppressed sex drives. I don't think the Chief would even be interested in her anyways," Another piped up. This one Hannah wanted to strangle even so slightly. However, with her role as Momma Bird to these girls, she couldn't wrap her fingers around the girl's neck and throttle her until she turned blue.

"Whatever. You can totally see the way his eyes linger on her during morning muster," an Ensign responded, making Hannah's heart soar like an eagle wearing Spandex, "Besides, outside of duty, they're always spending time together, practically inseparable."

"But they can't date so...?" The first girl asked and Hannah could hear the suspicion in her voice.

"The Lieutenant is telling you right now to drop it," Hannah snapped loudly, making all the girls in the head jump in surprise, "Thank you, but I do not need help with my love life, especially from a bunch of girls in stripper heels."

The pregnant silence that followed her comment led Hannah to believe that she had offended the group and after a few more minutes of silent shuffling and whispers, the bathroom door opened, leaving Hannah all alone to finish washing her hair. "Talk about a foot in your mouth," She muttered, stepping out of the shower to finish getting ready. In the mirror, she caught her reflection, bags under her eyes and crow's feet already shadowing the corners of her eyes. This war had taken so much out of her, it was unfair that she had taken a little bit of from the girls in the bathroom. Sighing, she pulled her hair back into a tight braid and exited the head, wishing she could apologize to her subordinates for her behavior.

After a few minutes of deciding what to wear, Hannah opted for a black tee shirt and her favorite khakis and work boots, giving off her best G.I. Jane vibe. When she finally made it down to the lobby of the barracks, John was leaning up against the wall, speaking to someone that Hannah had never seen before. She slowly walked over, clearing her throat as to not interrupt any important discussion until John turned around and nodded as the other person snapped to attention.

"Lieutenant Isbell," He greeted sharply as Hannah arched an eyebrow.

"Do I know you?"

"Er, no Ma'am. I'm Private First Class Braxton. I just had a few questions for the Master Chief here about the SPARTAN program but I already asked them so...bye!" With that, he took off down the hall, scurrying away from the duo like a dog who had just been caught in the trash can.

"Jesus, am I really that scary?" Hannah asked, crossing her arms over her ample chest. John looked down at her and flashed her a grin.

"Do you really want to know?"

"No, I take that back. Don't tell me, I think I already know." Hannah laughed and shook her head, "So, food? If not, we can go get some grub in town...although I offended some of the girls that were in the bathroom so if we see them out and about, let's stay far away from them."

"Fair enough."

"Cool, then we shall be off!" With that, Hannah led the way out of the barracks building and the two meandered over to the mess hall, only to find it utterly abandoned, not even open to allow them to go get sweets, "No...cookies?" Hannah muttered mournfully, her face contorted into that of someone who's dog had just been shot.

"No cookies," John said grimly, leading Hannah away from the galley doors, "Come on, it's like you said. We can get something in town. Plus, they serve alcohol in town."

"I didn't think you drank." Hannah said with a sly grin. John merely shrugged as they started walking towards the direction of town.

"I don't. Well, not usually. But it's shore leave, we gotta let loose at some point or another." He responded, earning a punch in the arm from Hannah.

"That's the spirit! Come on, maybe we can go get some beers before the rest of the Marines drain the place dry." Hannah said brightly, sliding her arm into John's. She was secretly pleased he didn't pull away but allowed himself to be led to the local bar, "The Ghost Hole" where most of the Marines on base liked to spend their nights on leave. Sure enough, the place was crammed full of men and women in various states of drunkeness, playing pool, smoking cigarettes, or just sitting around chatting and flirting. It wasn't somewhere Hannah usually went but sometimes, a girl just needed a beer.

"Two Westside IPA's please," Hannah said, plopping down at a vacant bar stool and placing money on the table. The bartender nodded and quickly filled up two pints full of the golden liquid. John took one and raised it as Hannah clinked her glass against his, "To us, to those who have fallen, and to those alien bastards who have it coming to them. May we finish the little fuckers off quickly."

"I'll drink to that," John said with his infamous lopsided grin. While he sipped, Hannah chugged, nearly taking out half of the pint in a massive gulp. When he pulled the glass away, she could see that something was wrong.

"Come on John, it's not a baby, you don't have to nurse it." Hannah teased, taking another swig of her IPA, "How do SPARTANs handle their booze, anyways?"

"Like we handle anything," John said, taking a massive gulp of the beer, "We take it better than any of you mere mortals."

"Ooh, that sounds like a challenge." Hannah said with a wink, "Can we get two shots of Patron, please?"

"Hannah, I don't like tequila," John whispered in her ear. She glanced back at him and arched an eyebrow.

"Then what, may I ask, do you like?" She asked coolly.

"Whiskey," He responded with a little smirk. Hannah grinned back at him and instead changed her order to two whiskeys. "It's sort of nice being able to pretend that you're not in the middle of a war during times like these." John said quietly so only Hannah could hear. The bartender sat two shot glasses down in front of the two and they toasted once again, before opening their throats and allowing the liquid to warm their insides. Hannah came back up coughing while John looked as cool as a cucumber. "You handle your shots like a little girl."

Hannah arched an eyebrow, "Little girl, eh? Can I get two more shots, please?"

"Hannah, you have a reputation to uphold here..."

"What? Afraid I'll drink you under the table, SPARTAN?"

John remained silent and allowed the bartender to refill their glasses. They did a few more shots until Hannah decided that she was going to have another beer. "Do you want something else?" She asked, her voice slightly muddled by the effects of the alcohol. John silently cursed his best friend for being the lightest drinker he had ever met.

"No thanks. I'll be right back, I have to use the head." With that, he stood up and walked towards the back of the bar, using his body mass to push through groups of Marines. Finally, he made it to the restrooms and opened the door. He nearly ran into a tall, rather buff looking Marine who looked like he had had way too many.

"Sorry...Bro." he managed to mumble before stumbling from the bathroom. John paid no attention to him but went about his business, thinking about what the Private had asked him earlier. He had asked him several personal questions about being a SPARTAN, since he had heard rumors about SPARTAN III's being in the works. John, of course, had to deny such rumors. Then came the obvious questions: How much do you eat? Sleep? How heavy is your armor? After that, the more...uncomfortable ones. His least favorite: Is it true that you don't have a sex drive when you become a SPARTAN?

Oh how badly he wished that he could tell this private that it was true. That SPARTANS couldn't fall in love and that they couldn't find the perfect person out there for them. Of course, that would be a lie. John wished so badly that he hadn't fallen in love with his best friend and that when she died, he wouldn't grieve for her. He wished with all his heart that when he left forever, she wouldn't wait every day for him. He knew that she loved him even though she had never admitted it to him. Of course, he would never breathe a word of his true feelings to the Lieutenant either. Both were wrapped up in a war that would probably be the end of both of them. However, that wasn't to say that there wasn't feelings there and he wished he could find some way to act upon them.

A woman's sharp voice caught his attention while he was washing his hands, "Hey! Get off me!"

"Come on, baby! Don't be like that! I'll make you scream louder than you've ever screamed before."

"I am a Lieutenant, you asshole! I could have you kicked out the UNSC faster than you could say rape!"

John burst through the bathroom door to see the same drunken Marine pulling Hannah into what appeared to be a bear hug from behind, rendering her arms useless. She struggled against him but even with her above average strength, she was still no threat to the leering Marine and his friends who watched on indifferently. John was beyond floored that nobody in the bar was helping but most seemed to distracted to even care. Over the thumping music, Hannah's cries were basically unheard.

Red clouded John's vision as he stormed over to the Marine and his buddies. The Marine's heavy lidded eyes flicked up to the Chief and he merely sneered, "Hey buddy, back off. This one's mine." He drawled. However, before he could react, John's fist had connected with his nose and he went flying backwards into a table, which promptly broke under his weight. Hannah was left gawking at the Chief who grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door, the two racing from the scene.

They didn't stop until they were almost all the way back to the barracks before John finally halted in his tracks and looked down at Hannah. He hadn't noticed that tears had been streaming down her face the entire time they had been walking. "Did he hurt you?" He asked in a dark voice. Hannah shook her head quickly and her brown eyes met his hazel, "Are you sure?" Again, she shook her head, "Then what is it?"

She merely shook her head once more and took off down the dirt road, "Hey!" John grabbed her arm before she could go anywhere else and stopped her. She gasped and he instantly dropped her wrist. She turned to face him and bit her lower lip in...something. _'Christ, women are complicated.'_ He thought to himself as she finally spoke.

"I should have defended myself." She finally managed to say, "You shouldn't have come in like that."

John scoffed, "And what was I supposed to do? Let him rape you?!"

"No! I'm an ODST, John. I am stronger than anything, including bullshit like that. You need..." She shook her head again and turned on her heel, walking towards the barracks once again. John caught up with her again and grabbed her shoulders gently, turning her body to face him.

"What do I need?" He asked quietly, brushing a strand of hair from her face. She finally looked straight at him and sighed.

"You need someone who can stay strong for you." She said quietly, "Someone who's not me. I just realized that tonight."

He gripped her shoulders a little tighter, "No. You're everything I need. I don't need some superhuman or a wall of ice. I need..." His shoulders sagged, "I need you, Hannah Isbell."

Goosebumps erupted all over Hannah's skin, "W-what are you saying?"

"Hannah, I love you. I've loved you for a very, very long time. And you needed to know that right now. I don't want you to be anything you're not. I've seen you at your worst and even then, I've wanted you."

She bit her lip even harder, "John...I'm in love with you."

"I know."

She leaned forward and began to close her eyes but before she could kiss him, she felt a rough finger pressed against her lips, "Not out here where people can see. We're still in the military."

Hannah's plump lips broke out into a little smile, "Of course. How silly of me." She opened her eyes and her smile turned into a sly smirk, "My room at midnight?"

John's heart gave a little lurch, "Only if I can bring the wine."

She laughed softly, "I don't think I want anything else to drink tonight."

"Fair enough; then I'll see you at midnight?"

"I'm looking forward to it. And John?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

A small smile crept up his face, "I know. I can't wait to show you how much I love you."

* * *

Midnight came far too soon and Hannah was left pacing her room, barely able to contain her excitement. Of course, she had nothing that would ever set the mood since candles were strictly forbidden in the barracks and a hard commodity to find in these times of war. The lighting in her room was nothing short of obnoxious and the bedding was...well, standard issued bedding. The only thing that she was thankful for was the fact they had given her a king sized bed, most of which had been covered in clothing just a few short minutes ago. She didn't even have anything cute to wear but had opted for a pair of black yoga pants and her favorite shirt that had the word "Helljumpers" with her ODST number on it. Still, even jumping into the heat of battle seemed way less terrifying than what she was about to do.

A soft knock on her door made her almost heart jump out of her chest. However, regardless of her sprinting pulse, she raced over to the door and yanked it open, John quicky and quietly shifting between the crack in the door and the frame. Hannah closed it behind him and then there they were, facing each other, her heart nearly flying out of her chest with his...Hannah wasn't quite sure how his was but she could guess it was normal.

"Hey," She said quietly, pushing a lock of hair out her face.

"Hey yourself," John said with a small smile, "Are you alright with this?"

"John, this is all I've wanted for the last five years. If I'm not alright with it, may the good lord strike me dead and..." Hannah wasn't able to finish her words because at that very moment, John closed the space between them, leaned down and kissed Hannah square on the mouth, carefully nibbling on her lower lip. Hannah's pulse went from con man on the run to hummingbird speed when she felt his lips on her own. Muscles flexed as she stood on her tippy toes, tilting her head over to the right to deepend the kiss. She wrapped her arms lazily around John's neck as his fingers grazed her body.

However, before she could react, his mouth was gone and she was left rather unsatisfied, the curl of darkness in her lower regions already awakened by his touch, "So, I'm guessing you are okay with this?" He asked, his voice still that same dark, robust hue it always had been.

Hannah laughed shakily, silently cursing her voice for betraying her, "Yeah, I'd definitely say I'm okay with this."

With the reflexes of a snake, John had wrapped his arms around her waist and had pulled her close to him, "Good," He purred, "Because I want to do things to you."

That voice! Oh God, Hannah was going to have an annurism on the spot. He leaned down to kiss her again and she complied, parting her lips slightly to allow his tongue to expertly explore her own mouth, whiche he did with gusto. Her hands cupped his weather worn cheeks and she broke the kiss only for a moment to rest her head against his chest. Man, he was tall. However, John pulled her away slightly to look down at her, his own fingers tracing every feature of her round face.

"I love you, Hannah." He murmured, leaning down for one more gentle peck on the lips.

"And I you, John." She whispered, taking his hand, "Now I want to show you what two people down when they're in love." She led him over to the bed that was no sexy in the slightest and sat him down next to her, taking his massive hand and placing it on her waist as she straddled his lap, kissing him again and again. She had never imagined they would be at this point, so close to finding one another but yet, here they were, ready to take that final stand. His hands found their way under her shirt and she gasped as she felt them inch their way up to where her bra protected her body from him.

"Take off your shirt," She whispered huskily, "I want to see your body."

He obliged, removing his shirt and allowing for her to trace every scar, muscle and pale piece of skin with her eyes. When she looked back up, she felt John's eyes boring into her, waiting for her to say something, "You're like nobody I've ever seen," She whispered, kissing a particularly nasty scar on his shoulder, "You're perfect."

Something in John stirred. He had always been told he was perfect by the scientists that had designed him; the perfect killing machine, perfect soldier...the list went on and on. Hannah saw him as something else entirely. She saw him as a real human being and it dawned on him that it was her definintion of perfection he had wanted all along. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pressed his head down into her shoulder, inhaling her scent. For a moment, the two just waited in silence, locked in an embrace that neither ever wanted to leave. Finally, Hannah tugged herself free and kissed him once more before taking off her own shirt, allowing John to drink in her own feminine form.

His eyes scanned her body, barely able to register the deep navy blue bra and tattoos that covered her body. He had always known she had tattoos but...there were so many she kept hidden beneath cloth and metal. His favorite one by far was the one that ran over her collarbone with a big ODST helmet in the middle, the words "To Hell and Back" written in curving script with stars and galaxies splashing down around it. He could barely contain himself as he brushed his massive fingers against the delicate words, afraid they might shatter under his fingertips. "You are so beautiful."

"So are you. Well, handsome, I mean."

John's lips curved into a small smile, "I know what you mean." He turned his eyes up to meet hers, her dark brown irises like warm, melted chocolate, giving him permission to take her like the woman she was. Reaching behind her, his hands ran up her spine slowly, making her eyes roll back into her skull and her teeth bite into her lower lip before easily removing the clasp of her bra. He threw the piece of fabric across the room and moved Hannah so that she was now lying on her back, looking up at him. However, John's eyes easily strayed to her breasts that now lay before him, nipples perky and aroused.

"I...have a confession to make." John murmured, clearning his throat softly. Hannah cocked her head slightly and reached up, placing her hand upon his cheek.

"What is it?" She asked, her voice filled with concern.

"I've...um, never been with a woman before." Hannah watched with schoolgirl giggles rising up in her throat as his cheeks became tinged with pink, "I hope that doesn't bother you."

"Oh John, you know it doesn't bother me." Hannah sighed softly, brushing her thumb against his skin, "I want you to want this just as much as I do."

"And I do want it, especially with you." He admitted, "I just wanted you to know if I dissapoint you."

Hannah scoffed, "You? Dissapoint me? Don't make me laugh! Even if it was the worst night of my life, I wouldn't care because I'd still be with you."

John flicked his eyes back to her warm, smiling face, "Then I want to ravish you in every way I know how to."

She arched an eyebrow, "Oh really? Then we'd best get started."

John's hands started at the bottom of where her pants met her skin and traced his fingertips across her pale flesh. Hannah closed her eyes and sighed gently, her own hands finding the sides of his face. She opened her eyes once more lazily, her gaze seductive and inviting, "Kiss me, John." She whispered.

He didn't need to be told twice. Leaning down, his lips once again captured her own, their skin finally meeting for the first time. Hannah gasped when she felt his body leave hers and his hands reach forward, taking her round breasts in his massive hands. She was half expecting him to crush them but with surprising gentleness, he took her nipples between his thumb and forefinger and slowly abused them until Hannah was sure she could take no more, "Shit...If I find out you've been practicing on other women..."

John felt a smirk come over his face. Like battle, SPARTANS were prone to knowing what to do in other aspects of their lives without having done it before. Apparently, sex was just one of those things. Slowly, he lowered his head from where it had been kissing Hannah's shoulders and his lips descended upon one rosy bud, causing Hannah to hiss in delight. He slowly teased it with his tongue as Hannah spewed swear words every which way. He did love her sailor vocabulary in an endearing way. However, when they were about to make love, he had no need for it. He removed his mouth from her body and reached back up to capture her lips, "Less talking, more kissing, alright?" He whispered once they had disconnected. Hannah slowly nodded and sat back up, shaking slightly.

"Fine, but I don't want you having all the power." She leaned foward, kissing John again. But this time, she rested her hands on his chest, making him wonder what she could possibly do to gain back her footing. Slowly, her hands made their way down to the front of his jeans and with swift hands, she quickly undid the button and zipper, her agonizingly soft hands reaching down to John's most sensitive area. His hips involuntarily bucked against her hand when her fingers wrapped around his engorged member, emitting a little gasp from Hannah.

"Jesus, John. I guess that SPARTAN juice effects other areas of your body too!" Hannah chuckled deep in her throat and went back to kiss him again, her fingers working his length. The feeling was too much for John and he grabbed her head and pressed it against his mouth, fusing his hands deep into her dark locks. However, it was this action that emitted a muffled hiss from Hannah and he instantly let her go.

"I hurt you, didn't I?" John asked breathlessly, allowing Hannah to move away.

"Yeah, kinda." Hannah muttered, rubbing the back of her head gingerly, "I'm not a SPARTAN, John."

"I'm sorry, I lost control." He admitted, "I understand if you don't want to continue this..." He went to get up but Hannah quickly placed a hand on his arm.

"I never said I didn't like it rough," She said with a little chuckle and wink, "Just not that rough!"

Another smile crept onto John's face, "Again I'm really sorry..."

"Don't be. Believe it or not, not the worst thing that's ever happened to me in the bedroom."

"Well now I'm curious."

"Yeah...I'm not gonna tell you that one."

John let out a small laugh and then leaned down once again, capturing her lips with his own. Hannah deepened the kiss by tilting her head and closed her eyes, slowly dragging her hands down his lips, allowing his jeans to fall to the floor, allowing him to expose himself to his lover. Hannah nearly gawked at his size. She had felt him but she never imagined him to be as large as this! Biting her lip, she ran her fingers across his erect flesh. John hissed at the contact but kept his hands down at his sides, "C'mere." Hannah murmured, scooting over to allow him to sit on the bed with her. He did as such and she laid down, her long hair fanning out around her, "Fuck me good, John."

He almost laughed when she said this but did as she asked. Hands gripped the top of her pants and slowly slid them down her legs, exposing her completely to him. More tattoos followed along with a pair of lace panties. The smell of her was almost overwhelming and he nearly grabbed her and slammed into her right there. However, he knew better than most that she was in charge, not him. Slowly, she opened her legs and motioned John over. "I want you." She whispered as he positioned himself between her thighs, his member pressing up against her soaking wet passage. He then slowly pressed into her, her body adjusting to his size. She hissed when she felt herself being stretched but there was only pleasure to be had.

"You're good," She said, opening her eyes and putting her hand on his cheek again. He slowly drew out of her again and then pushed back in, slowly building momentum. Hannah's eyes closed slowly and she bit down on her lower lip in ecstacy. John was on Cloud 9 as well, his body against hers. He had imagined this for so long but never in his wildest daydreams could he have imagined it feeling like this. Suddenly, she was in his arms, against the wall and he was fucking her mercilessly, her legs splayed out on either side of her, his length driving into her at such a speed, it was making her head spin.

"Oooh God...John, right there..." She muttered breathlessly, her body on fire. Hannah had never experienced something like this before. Her back was against the sheets again and her legs were around his neck, allowing him to penetrate her even deeper. Their eyes never left one another as they climbed a mountain that would soon crumble around bother of them. Hannah's muscles were wound so tightly, she wondered if she would ever find her release as she was once again shifted onto her knees, allowing John to take her from the back. She realized that he was strong but strong enough to flip her around in the middle of them smashing into one another? Never!

Hot lips caressed her back as his hands reached around and cupped her bouncing breasts, teasing her nipples as John continued his ministrations, feeling like he would burn up at any moment. "Hannah..." He groaned, his hands now on her hips, "I'm going to..."

"It's alright, me too," She gasped, his thumb now caressing her clit, "J-John?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you!"

"FUCK!" His right hand dug into her hip as his orgasm hit him like a freight train going 100 miles an hour. Hannah felt his length twitching within her and that was enough to send her over the edge, the mountain shattering before both of them. John slowly pulled out of Hannah and she raced to the tiny bathroom in her quarters, allowing John to control his just above average heartbeat. He fell against the mattress in a daze and grabbed a towel off the floor, wiping himself with it. After a few moments, the door opened and allowed Hannah (sex hair included) to stumble from the closet and plop into bed next to John, grabbing her military issues blanket and pulling it over them. After a moment of silence, she laughed.

"It smells like sex in here, bad." She giggled, rolling over to smile lazily at John, "That was amazing, by the way."

"I'm glad you approved," John responded, returning the smile, "I was hoping I wouldn't dissapoint."

"You didn't." She reassured him, closing her eyes, "John? Will you stay with me tonight?"

He was quiet for a moment and Hannah was afraid he would say no until his deep voice answered, "I would stay with you every night, given the chance. I love you, Hannah Isbell."

"And I love you too, John."

With that, the lights faded until a warm, comforting darkness unlike any the two had ever known overtook the room, casting out any shadows that either had had about the other one. Hannah rolled over and found herself pressed up against John's form, his arms draping lazily over her body as sleep overcame both occupants of that silent room.

* * *

 _"Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_  
 _Cause I'm not thinking straight_  
 _My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_  
 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do, love me like you do_  
 _Love me like you do, love me like you do_  
 _Touch me like you do, touch me like you do_  
 _What are you waiting for?"_

* * *

 **A redo on one of my earlier stories, "Loving me as I Am". I got so much positive feedback on that one, I decided to revamp the story with a new story line, more smutty...smutness and better character development. Anyways, if you could review or favorite that would be absolutely lovely! I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Standing watch with a fake smile,**  
 **Queenie**

 **Halo (c) Bungie, 343 Industries**  
 **Hannah (c) Myself**


End file.
